Daily Quests: Aviar Cove
(Renamed Daily Errands after the May 2018 game update) Each NPC offers randomized tasks that can be completed every day. You may complete each NPC's quests up to seven times a day. There are generally 4 paths/options to completing quests: *Successful completion: You will gain affection from the NPC and earn potatoes as well as a conecake corresponding with their personality. *Stating you'll be back: Lets you leave to work on the quest (pauses quest). *Give a negative response: You will lose affection and get no reward. *Canceling the quest: No change, but it will still count towards your daily quest limit. If the quest says to find an item for the NPC, you will lose that item when you complete the quest. This no longer applies to pets. Note: Wording is not exact - it is edited for space. Lief's Daily Errands Give Lief an item from Louise Hill. * I think I have what you need. = 300 + 3 * Why not just use something from Aviar Cove? = (?) Spin Pellier's shop once to make Lief happy. * I stopped by Pellier's shop and brought something! = 400 + 3 * Pellier has a shop? ** Bring Lief a scroll for Pellier. *** Sure! How about one of these? = 400 + 1 Show Lief a Lightbulb Deer. * Ta da! My lightbulb pet's here! = 300 + 3 * Lightbulbs are ugly. My other pet is much cuter. = -3 Give Lief a hat. * I think I have a hat here! = ''400 + 3 Astra's Daily Errands '''Bring Astra a lightbulb item.' * I think I have the bulbs right here. = ''300 + 3 * ''I spun Pellier's chance machine instead. ='' -3 '''Play Starry Skies two times.' * I think that's enough lights turned off. = ''300 + 3 * ''I helped Lief instead. ='' -3 '''Have over 18000 potatoes on hand OR spin Astra's Chance Machine. '(Chance Machine locked) * I have over 18000 potatoes, I could donate some to you? = ''300 + 3 * ''I spun Lief's chance machine instead. ='' -3 '''Equip 5 warm pieces of warm clothing and a light source.' * I dressed warm and brought my lamp! = ''300 + 3 Pellier's Daily Errands '''Help Lief out with a Daily Errand Quest.' * I helped Lief! = ''300 + 3 '''Give Pellier a vegetable item.' * As a matter of fact, I think I have something healthy here. = ''400 + 3 * ''Give Pellier some sweets instead. = -3 Set a cat-like pet as your active pet and show Pellier. * Of course you can say hello to them. ''= 300 + 3 Johaness' Daily Errands '''Show Johaness a marine pet.' * Show Johaness an aquatic pet. = 300 + 3 * Show Johaness a flying pet. ='' -3 '''Answer two riddles in adventuring correctly.' * I solved a couple of riddles! = 300 + 3 Equip a totem to an active pet. * I've equipped one, check it out! = 300 '' + 3'' * I helped someone with a daily errand instead. ='' -3 '''Spin Johaness' Chance Machine once.' * ? Celestine's Daily Errands Show Celestine any alchemized pet by setting it as your active pet. * Here's a Legendary alchemized pet! Cool, huh? = ''400 + 4 * ''Here's an alchemized pet. = ''400 + 3 '''Raise your pet's affection by 5 and show Celestine.' * I've raised my cute pet's affection! = ''300 + 3 * ''I played some games instead. ='' -3 '''Leave a comment on your pet's profile.' * I made a record of my observations today. =''' 300 + 3 '''Answer two riddles in adventuring correctly. * I've done it! That market research. =''' 300 + 3 '''Give Celestine a blue essence-like item. * I might have something, let me rummage around. = ''400 + 3 * ''Here's 500 potatoes, go buy it yourself. ='' -3 Carneau's Daily Errands '''Equip at least 15 items, have at least 80 total Charm.' * How do you like my outfit? = ''300 + 3 '''Complete two daily errands.' * I completed two daily quests. = ''300 + 3 '''Spin Lief, Pellier, Johaness, or Astra's chance machine once and return to Carneau.' * I spun one of their chance machines. ''= 300 + 3 '''Post once on a user's profile.' * ''I sent someone a message. ''= 300 + 3 Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Aviar Cove